Many enterprises have moved from telephony services using the Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”) (provided by a traditional telephone company) to telephony services using the Internet Protocol (“IP”) (provided by an IP Telephony service provider). Such services are commonly known as Voice over IP (“VoIP”) or IP Telephony. IP Telephony uses an IP network (e.g., the Internet) as a backbone and can thus provide advanced features such as video conferencing, call recording, and call forwarding.